


【第一人称搞加贺美】乖孩子

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 抚摸小狗，很喜欢剧场版zect制服所以私心让加贺美穿了





	【第一人称搞加贺美】乖孩子

如果你养了一只小狗，那么就绝对不能错过它对你露出柔软肚皮、乖顺地任你抚摸的乐趣。

加贺美。我唤他，故意将声音压得暧昧甜蜜，附赠一枚蛊惑的温柔笑容。过来，到我这里。

他一向很乖。即使有时会迷茫地眨眨眼叫人一眼看出其实他并没有明白状况，他也还是会老实顺从地依照本能完成指令。

或许这男人的本质就是这样，尽最大可能地遵从被赋予的命令，身体总是先越过思考倾于顺服。

他伏在我的大腿抬头用那双狗狗似的湿润眼眸看我，似乎不大明白我想做什么，黑亮的眼珠澄澈，望进去却是一片困惑的迷雾，纯粹是天真得望不出杂念。这常伴随他的困惑通常证明他不是太聪明，可他却也不必那么聪明，我奖赏地轻抚他毛茸茸的发顶，微硬发梢摸起来手心刺痒，这也是乖孩子加贺美的魅力之一，他只需倔强，这才使我着迷。

加贺美，我温柔地揉捏他后颈，指尖施力抚过突出的脊骨，含了魔咒要予他撒旦低语般的甜蜜诱哄。再把头压低一些。

要赢得一只小狗的信任是很容易的。亲近，食物，抚摸，哪怕是虚情假意的温柔，也能换来对方一腔纯粹的真诚热情。当它对你热切地摇起尾巴蹭进你怀里，你就知道那时机已到，即使按住它翻过来伸手覆上最柔软脆弱的腹部，贪婪地陷于那一片温热软滑的绒毛，最终得到的也不过是纵容地呜呜叫着、一派天真地抱紧你肆意的手而已。

加贺美叫起来很好听，但我不准备用这个夸他。有些乐趣永远更适合独自珍藏，像坐拥一个小小的百宝箱，可以随时偷偷打开上锁的盖子欣赏安静飞舞的瑰丽萤火。我只予他安慰的抚摸，用熨帖的温度作亲切的鼓励，教他被安抚得舒适温顺，乖乖含下更多属于我的东西。我拨弄他汗湿的发尾，不错过他每一次细微的蹙眉和眼底愈发迷离的沉醉，他永远也不会知道自己脸颊布满怎样旖旎的红晕。我不会让他知道的，他只需保持无辜，保持天真，保持那股我爱极的执拗冲劲，可爱得莽撞。

他被合身黑色西装包裹的健壮身躯被一层细密的薄汗淬成漂亮的蜜色，如同可口蛋糕上覆着甜腻糖霜。把他从那严密的黑色外壳里剥离出来颇有点费功夫，不过拆开礼物盒的包装也是一种别样的乐趣，出于某种趣味我留下了他肩上的zect披风，揉搓缀在那两片深蓝布料代表荣誉和责任的银色穗绳。zect才不会懂加贺美蕴着怎样的宝藏，知晓他那些眼泪和笑容有多么宝贵的人便该沉湎其中。

叫我的名字，加贺美。我伏在他耳边低唤，自己也不知自己的语气里含了多少企盼。

……天道，天道。他颤抖着眨眼落下一颗泪来，翻来覆去只念这一个词，眼圈红红的。天道，天道、天道。

于是我只好从胸膛发出沉重甜蜜的叹息，温柔地拭去他脸颊的湿润。我吻他柔软的眼角，把过于乖顺的小狗揉进怀里。

你要我拿你怎么办呢，加贺美。


End file.
